A ira de uma bruxa One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: O que se faz quando estão sendo atacados e o amor de sua vida não pode lutar?


**A ira de uma bruxa.**

Os comensais da morte andavam inquietos, desde que Voldemort tinha sido ferido em uma batalha por Potter, eles pensavam em uma forma de ajudar a recuperar a honra dos seus ideais, Bellatrix era a segunda em comando, mas ela estava muito ocupada cuidando de seu mestre, os comensais do circulo interno se difundiram para cobrir suas ações do mundo, deixando os mais novos sem orientação.

Foi então que um deles teve a brilhante idéia de atacar Hogwarts enquanto Potter estivesse se recuperando.

-O plano pode ser simples, atacar com força total, causar medo em todos e deixar uma mensagem para os bobos amantes de trouxas... Não existe santuário para os que não apóiam nossa causa –um dos mais jovens cabeceou e falou em um sussurro.

-Será que podemos levar algumas pessoas conosco? Talvez algumas garotinhas... –muitos sorriram diante da implicação e logo usam as chaves de portais que o próprio Voldemort tinha programado.

Gina Weasley estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Harry, Madame Pomfrey tinha curado todos os cortes e machucados dele, mas ele precisaria de tempo para voltar sua magia completamente, muitos professores tentaram a persuadir de ir descansar, mas ninguém conseguiria tal coisa, ela precisava estar ali para Harry assim como ele sempre esteve.

Mas a calmaria parecia quebrar quando ela observa no mapa do maroto muitos nomes aparecendo perto do campo de quadribol que deveria estar vazio, mas quando ela nota o nome de Marcus Flint e que ela entende que só poderiam ser comensais.

Gina fica um tempo encarando o mapa com uma fúria sem igual, levantando calmamente ela encara a enfermeira que tinha os olhos arregalados diante do poder que ela esgrimia.

-Cuide do meu Harry, não deixe ninguém entrar nessa enfermaria –ela recolhe a espada de Harry e fixa na cintura, arrumando as varinhas nos antebraços e prendendo o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, ela desliza um beijo no namorado antes de sair.

Madame Pomfrey lança um patrono avisando o comportamento estranho da ruiva para o diretor e os outros amigos de Harry, o garoto ainda estava dormindo e ela esperava que ele não fosse perturbado por qualquer que seja o problema.

Os comensais avançavam calmamente entre a orla da floresta em direção do castelo, mas logo eles ouvem uma voz fria falar.

-Como ousam vir aqui perturbar a recuperação do meu namorado? Depois do que ele fez com Tom achei que um bando de incompetentes como vocês o deixariam em paz –Marcus Flint se vira para a ruiva e fala em um tom sarcástico.

-Olha só quem apareceu para brincar, o brinquedinho do Potter... –Mas toda a brincadeira que ele tinha preparado sumiu quando uma onda de puro poder começa a emanar da ruiva.

-Vocês cometeram um erro ao pensar que o Harry era a única preocupação de vocês no castelo –ela retira a espada da bainha e todos estremecem diante da pose de ataque dela –Vejamos quem e brinquedinho de quem –Os comensais logo avançam em Gina, mas esta se afasta e com uma das mãos ela alcança a varinha e solta três feitiços estuporantes em seqüência nos comensais que surpresos caem, outros quatro hesitam, mas logo avançam em direção dela, os outros ainda estavam em choque para fazer qualquer coisa, mas logo tentam avançar na ruiva.

Os feitiços cortavam o ar rapidamente, Gina usava a espada de Harry para bloquear a maioria dos feitiços enquanto mandava feitiços com a varinha, mas até mesmo com todo o treinamento que ela teve de Harry, aquilo era uma desvantagem enorme.

-Pare de atacar Weasley ou vou matar esta gracinha –todo o movimento pára ao que Gina encara um dos comensais segurando uma menina do quarto ano da Corvinal que tinha os olhos terrificados.

Aquele tinha sido o erro maior daquele comensal.

Uma onda de puro poder percorre completamente o sangue de Gina, parecia uma mistura de fogo e gelo como ela nunca tinha sentido antes e quando ela falou, uma ventania de poder saiu com sua voz.

-Solte-a e pouparei sua vida miserável –o comensal sorri vitorioso, mas o sorriso some quando Gina desaparece em um piscar de olhos e aparece diante dele com a espada em seu pescoço –Eu lhe avisei –com um movimento rápido ela corta o braço do comensal que deixa sair um grito de dor, enquanto ela terminava o movimento, ela solta um chute que conecta com a cabeça do homem que cai desmaiado no chão, ela manda a menina voltar para o castelo e se vira para os outros comensais –Mais alguém quer brincar? –os comensais entram em pânico e tentam ativar as chaves de portais, mas só para perceberem que não poderiam fugir –Parece que vocês não vão deixar a festinha antes da hora –com um sorriso maléfico ela entra em posição com a espada e a varinha em mãos.

Quatorze comensais descobriram o erro de se meterem com a namorada de Harry Potter.

Rony corria pelos jardins em direção do campo de quadribol, os marotos e marotas corriam atrás dele enquanto o diretor e alguns professores tentavam os acompanhar, assim que chegam no local, eles encontram vários comensais caídos e machucados, um deles estava sem uma das mãos e no meio do caos, uma Gina Weasley ainda arquejando com uma aura de poder bravo encarando os corpos a sua volta.

-Gina... –Rony fala calmamente, a ruiva vira seus olhos para o irmão, ele poderia ver o puro poder que ele só tinha visto nos olhos de Harry naqueles olhos marrons que ele sempre viu uma inocência sem igual.

Ainda mantendo o contato de olho, ele passa pelos corpos e se abraça a irmã.

-Eles... Eles queriam... Machucar... Destruir a escola... O Harry... Ele não estava em condições... –Rony apenas abraçou a irmã e deixou ela soltar tudo que tinha feito, a ruiva tinha sido treinada por Harry para enfrentar tudo, embora o moreno fazia de tudo para evitar que ela entrasse em combates desnecessários, ela sempre faria o que era certo.

-Está tudo bem, Gina, você fez o que Harry teria feito –Gina estremece ao que eles passam pelo homem que ela decepou a mão, Rony nota o estremecer da irmã e fala –Ele queria machucar uma garotinha... Você fez a coisa certa, vamos voltar para a enfermaria e você vai ver o seu namorado, ele vai ver na sua mente o que você fez e logo vai estar levando você para dar alguns beijos indecentes que eu vou preferir nunca ouvir falar dos detalhes e você vai entrar no salão principal com um sorriso enorme –Gina tinha um sorriso fraco para o irmão, mas de repente ela entra em ação ao que ela vê no canto do olho um comensal apontar a varinha para o irmão dela.

-AVADA... –Mas o feitiço nunca terminou como uma bola de pura magia sai da mão de Gina e acerta o comensal no ombro, a força do feitiço era tanta que o homem voou para trás quebrando o braço dele em várias partes, quando ele enfim parou ele encarou a ruiva que tinha um olhar assassino, ela estava para sair dos braços do irmão para terminar quando ela ouve uma voz falar.

-Gina –ela se vira para ver Harry, ele estava apoiando em Madame Pomfrey que tinha um olhar meio impaciente e um tanto amedrontada diante do olhar do garoto, Gina abaixou a cabeça diante do olhar do namorado, os comensais que ainda estavam conscientes encaram o menino-que-sobreviveu com olhos largos, sabiam que o garoto tinha usado quase toda a magia para ferir o mestres deles e que isso levaria qualquer bruxo à um coma de pelo menos dois meses, para o garoto estar de pé, mesmo que estando apoiado em uma enfermeira, queria dizer o quanto ele era poderoso.

Encarando cada comensal, Harry solta um assovio forte, ninguém entendia o que ele fazia, mas logo eles ouvem rugidos se aproximando e do céu, dois dragões descem rapidamente e ficam a centímetros dos comensais que se encolhem, Harry avança calmamente para os dragões e fala.

-Qualquer movimento e podem usar a respiração de fogo neles –os comensais encaram o garoto com medo, este se vira para a namorada e fala –Vamos amor, você já teve exercício demais –a ruiva vira seus olhos para ele, mas ele não estava bravo, os olhos dele cintilavam de puro amor, ela se aninha nos braços dele e ambos voltam para o castelo.

Os professores encaram a cena a frente e os estudantes que voltavam para o castelo, Severo tentava esconder o riso diante do olhar dos comensais, Minerva tinha os olhos brilhantes de orgulho pelos alunos da casa, Flitwick e Sprout apenas tremem a cabeça diante do poder daquele casal.

Severo encara Marcus Flint que estava debaixo de uma das patas de Norberto e tinha um olhar terrificado.

-Depois de tudo que vocês viram Potter fazer e sabendo que ele treinaria os amigos dele para ficarem tão poderosos quanto ele, vocês ainda têm a ousadia de vir aqui pensando que pode fazer algo? –ele solta uma gargalhada como nunca tinha feito na vida –Eu fui patético como vocês, achando que poderia mudar o mundo segundo o lunático, mas quer saber? Nunca estive tão vivo na minha vida por deixar aquele cara-de-cobra –ele abriu os braços e mostrou todo o caos que eles estavam –Isso tudo foi causado pela ira de uma única bruxa, uma bruxa poderosa que poderia enxugar a existência de vocês com um único feitiço, mas que não o fez por medo de perder o amor do namorado dela... Acham mesmo que vocês vão ter uma vida ótima seguindo aquele lunático, meio-sangue que não se importa em vir ajudar vocês? –ele se vira para sair não se importando com os olhares dos outros professores –Um último aviso, se vocês acham que o que aconteceu aqui foi ruim, não estejam na vista de Potter quando ele se recuperar, isso daqui vai parecer um passeio no parque diante do que ele pode fazer com vocês –tudo que os comensais puderam fazer era encarar com horror os professores se afastando enquanto os dragões soltavam nuvens de fumaça pelos narizes.

Na enfermaria, Gina contava tudo o que tinha acontecido nos braços de Harry, este a escutava sem dizer nada, sabia que ela precisava soltar o que tinha visto e feito, ele mesmo tinha passado por isso inúmeras vezes, mas todos poderiam ver o sorriso orgulhoso que ele tinha para a namorada, quando enfim ela termina o conto, Gina se aninha ainda mais nos braços dele e adormece.

Madame Pomfrey apenas treme a cabeça e deixa a menina dormir nos braços do namorado, depois de tudo que ela tinha passado, nada melhor do que uma noite de paz com quem se ama.

**Homenagem:**

**Só porque eu fiz esta short como se fosse sua.. não quer dizer que vc tenha que agir como ela viu meu anjo?**

**este capitulo vai especialmente para minha linda amiga Gina L. Morger...**

**Te adoro linda.. mas se cuida viu?**

**Tenha uma boa viagem linda..rs**


End file.
